The Greatest Sailor Moon: The Revival PtII - Volume 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Come One, Come All! You've heard my call! Yes, the story continues and this time it's not just a bunch of recaps... We continue our story and it just keeps getting crazier, all on eyes on Sukai, in the center of ring, in P.T. Barnum's Circus! Are you ready for it? Again, this is rated: MA. Mature Audiences ONLY! Thanks.


_**The Greatest **__**Sailor Moon**_**! – The Revival: ****Bookisode #02****:**_** Wow, Fantastic Baby! **_

_**By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! **_

_**Boom shakala, boom shakala, boom shakala! Dance, dance, dance… **_

**#01: **

**I'm So Punk Right Now! **

**A**lright, continuing right where we left off in the revival of "The Greatest Sailor Moon"!: Finally, after a full night of finding new acts for Barnum's show… Barnum and Sukai found themselves back at his museum, both asleep. To be more specific, Sukai had fallen asleep on Barnum's shoulder and found herself awakening in his arms on his lap. "Hmm… Huaahhh…" Sukai yawned, slowly stretching her arms and opening one eye in the cutesy, anime-girl style that she always did. When she felt Barnum's cheek in her hand. "Well, good morning, Miss Moon!" The sound of Barnum's warm and extremely flirtatious greeting caused her eyes to snap wide open and her to sit up in his arms. "Huhh? Mr. Barnum?! What time is it?" Sukai blushed, gazing at him in confusion and longing… "It is 9:00 o'clock A.M." For some reason, Barnum wasn't grasping the fact that he had… _Ahem_ spent the night with Sukai at his museum and out on the town! 😉 😉! Although they didn't actually sleep together (sexually speaking), they did spend a lot of time alone together for the first half of the night… "How long were we out, last night?" She blushed, deeply. "Too long, I'm sure Charity will be a bit annoyed with that fact…" Barnum thought aloud, once again not thinking his words through fully! Somber lolzness… "Well, it's not like we had sex or anything like that." Sukai thought aloud, causing Barnum to gaze at her with a yearning glaze in his piercing, glistening hazel eyes. "Of course not! I would never do that…" Barnum was lying through his beautiful, pearly white teeth… "Me neither! I mean, sleeping with my boss… Seems kinda unprofessional!" Sukai grinned, feeling slight relief although a part of her did not fully believe what Barnum was saying to her. "Phin!" The sound of Charity walking into the museum and catching them still in a rather sensual position, suddenly made things intensely awkward… "Oh! Charity… Look, I am so sorry about not coming home, last night…" Barnum explained to Charity, slowly helping Sukai up and standing up himself. "Well, I bet! What were you doing? The girls got really worried…" Charity demanded, more than _a bit annoyed _with him… "We were finding acts, for my new show!" Barnum began explaining himself, lovingly to Charity. "We?" Charity grasped the fact, that Barnum was now apparently friends with Sukai… "Yes, Mrs. Barnum… I was simply helping your husband find new acts for his show. Nothing happened…" Sukai explained to Charity, in an extremely respectful and respectable tone. "I'm not interested in married men." She nodded to Charity and bowed to her respectfully, turning Barnum on with her innocence… "So, you're hosting a show now?" Charity calmed herself, "Yes! Ms. Sukai gave me the idea, she knows what's going to save the family business…" Barnum grinned, "Who is Sukai?" Charity got a little more tense at the sound of Sukai's name. "Oh, that's my stage name, Mrs. Barnum…" Sukai sheepishly replied, tucking her hair behind her ear… "I see. Well, keep working on the family business. But tonight, you need to either be home by 9 or have your show ready by 9." Charity explained, warning Barnum and sensing the obvious chemistry he had with Sukai growing. "You got it! Just be sure to come alive…" Barnum grinned, hugging Charity whom only accepted a kiss on the cheek from him, at this point… "Alright, well I'll leave you two and Mr. O'Malley to it… Good day, sweetie." Charity snappily responded, to the both of them and headed to take care of Helen and Caroline; as Mr. O'Malley entered the room… "So, Miss Tsukino! I never got to finish my lesson with you on thieving. Na, the greatest crime a true thief can commit is to steal someone else's love. To steal another person's heart, is the greatest crime a good thief could ever be committing!" Mr. O'Malley skipped an intro and went right into his lesson with Sukai. "_Oh-kay_…" Sukai nodded, already knowing what he meant, at this point! "Welp, we all got work to do! So, let's get to it…" Mr. O'Malley exclaimed, heading to find the musicians to play the music for Mr. Barnum's show. "Mr. O'Malley… This is my show. And moreover, why are you telling Sukai all that about the ways of a thief?" Barnum asked O'Malley, in confusion… "Huhh? I would've thought you of all people, would understand why I gave her that quick lesson… Guess you're both equally obvious!" Mr. O'Malley explained, with a cocky chuckle. "Excuse me, Mr. O'Malley? But don't you mean to say _oblivious_?" Sukai asked, politely. "Na, Ms. Sukai! I mean what I say, I say what I mean… You need more info on Barnum, you let me know." Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai, causing her to cringe a little bit… "Mr. O'Malley how about you do your work and we'll do ours?" Barnum wrapped his arm around Sukai's shoulder, feeling her shivering in his arm and glued his side to hers. "Fair enough, you're a good thief, Ms. Sukai!" Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai once again, as she tried not to cringe but Barnum felt her shivers and hugged her from the side… [Sukai *Jokingly*: Do the Christian side-hug! Lolzness…]! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai began, looking up at Barnum. "Yes, Sukai… What is it? And please call me, Phin…" Barnum gazed down at Sukai, noticing her hand on the front of his jacket and they both felt their hearts pounding. "What is it, Sukai?" Barnum and Sukai locked eyes, passionately as the sun hit them and Barnum used his top-hat to help Sukai from being blinded the sunlight… "I… I forgot what I was going to say. I – I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, innocently as they continued staring at each-other; and Barnum felt his hormones raging just gazing into her poetic, Hershey's chocolaty-brown eyes… "Your beauty-mark, it's like a Hershey's kiss." Barnum thought aloud, gently touching Sukai's cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, as they grinned at each-other widely… "It's my pleasure, Sukai…" He smirked, cheerfully.

**A**nyway, later at 7:45 P.M. Sukai and Barnum had finally gathered everyone they needed for the show, and the story truly began with the crowd pounding their feet, singing along and clapping along as well! "Ah…" Barnum smirked, gazing at Sukai as they both stood outside of the Barnum's Live Museum of Oddities and the ticket sales began bursting through the roof, so to speak! "Yea…" Sukai nodded, grinning lightly at him as he gazed at her and began singing seductively to her. "Hmm, hmm…" He began with a chuckle, smirking at her confidently… "You stumble through your days, got ya' head hung low… Your skies a shade of grey!" Barnum sang, snapping his fingers as the posters rolled down in the front of Barnum's building of Lettie, Anne, W.D. Wheeler, Charles and the rest of the performers with a poster of Sukai in her Sailor Moon ensemble being the most prominent… "Like a zombie in a maze, you're just a dead man walkin'… Thinkin' that's your option…" Sukai sang after him, as they both nodded to the customers coming into the show! "But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day! Leave behind your narrow mind and never be the same…" They sang in unison; and they both proudly marched backstage and helped the Lettie and Charles get out there in front of the crowd who was already in "awe" and some of them in confusion of the beautifully strange people Barnum had hired to join his show! "Come alive, come alive! Gonna light your light, let it burn so bright… Reach it up, to the skies… And it's open your wide, you're electrified!" Sukai and Barnum sang in unison, as Barnum slapped Charles's white horse on the back and he began entertaining the crowd with his fake gun and the audience began cheering for the performers… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could evah be! 'Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open and you know you can't back again, to the world that you were livin' 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open…" Barnum sang to Sukai, as Lettie was clapping along to the crowd and everyone was enjoying the show… "Huhh!" She scatted, causing the crowd to roar as she sang with the 5000 lb. man! "Sukai! What are you waiting for?" He asked her, in confusion and concern. "I'm not going out there…" Sukai blushed, deeply… "But they're waiting!" Barnum grinned at her, giving one of those gazes. "For what?" She snapped, showing a slightly different side to her usual innocence… "For you! They don't see it yet, but they will…" Barnum smirked, "I see it in your eyes, you believe that lie that you need to hide your face… Ya' afraid to step outside, so you lock the door… But don't you stay that way-ehhh!" Barnum suddenly pushed Sukai into the ring with a passionate pounce from his crotch to her backside and she glanced at everyone starring at her. Including Lettie who gave her a reassuring nod, "No more livin' in the shadows! You and me, we know how that goes…" Sukai sang, "Cause once you see it, oh you'll nevah, nevah be the same!" Lettie sang encouraging Sukai. "Find the light waitin' to shine, let that light keep on shinin'…" They sang in unison, "You can prove there's more to you!" Anne & W.D. Wheeler sang to her, doing their amazing trapeze work! "YOU CANNOT BE AFRAID!" Barnum burst into the ring, on the sandy stage and he grabbed Sukai's wrist as they started performing all in unison… "Come alive, come alive! Gonna light your light, let it burn so bright! Reach it up to the skies and it's open wide, you're electrified!" The Circus sang and danced, with Barnum x Sukai leading the troops! "And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could evah be, 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't go back again to the world we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Barnum x Sukai sang, as they clapped along and the audience cheered the couple on… "Come one, come all! Come in, come on…" Barnum and all the male performers sang, "To anyone, who's bursting with a dream…" Sukai sang innocently, as Charity, Helen and Caroline watched her in amazement. "Come one, come all! You hear the call…" Sukai sang with all the female performers… "To anyone, who's searchin' for a way… To break free-eee-eee-eeeee-eeeeee-eeee!" Sukai and Barnum sang that iconic high-note, perfectly on-key in a perfected unison as Sukai did a cartwheel into Barnum's arms and he dipped her… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and we're more than we could evah be! 'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't back again to the world that we were livin' in; 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open…" Barnum and the male performers trailed off, as Sukai trailed her hand across his suit and sang the next iconic high note with Lettie and Anne! "Hey-aaaayyyeee-eeehhhh!" The girls all sang passionately, as Barnum and Sukai popped up from their sexy dip position and they finished the number… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and we're more than we could evah be! 'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Sukai, Barnum and the crew sang proudly; dancing their asses off passionately. "'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open…" Barnum sang, a bit softer to Sukai… "Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Sukai sang, "So, come alive, come alive, come alive…" Anne, Lettie, Charles, W.D. and the 5000 lb. man (just to name a few of the performers) sang simultaneously, as they reached a unison in their singing… "Come ali-iii-iii-eee-iii-ive, yea-aaahhh!" Sukai sang, passionately with Barnum harmonizing with her as they twirled each-other and Barnum once again grabbed Sukai as they landed in their second to final dip of the night. And the crowd roared in applause, as Sukai and Barnum took their hands and bowed cheerfully.

**#02: **

**I'm So Punk Right Now! : Hey Moon Mama! **

**A**ll the whilst, as Barnum and Sukai realized their performance together was hit and Barnum felt his heart blazing with passion for his young, Moonlight Warrior… The founder, editor and writer for the New York Harold aka James Gordon Bennett was writing about their extremely sexy and passionate performance; somewhat hidden behind the roaring, cheerful audience. "Thank you!" Barnum suddenly came back to reality, as he heard Sukai bowing to the audience and he gripped her wrist and they bowed to the audience in unison… "Thank you! Thank you all! But it's not over yet…" Barnum grinned as the music for the next number began playing… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the male performers sang, cheerfully as the song, we all know came on… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the entirety of the circus sang, except for Sukai who began rapping… "Yea – yea – yea – yes! I'll be ya' woman, yes I'll be ya' baby! Yes, I'll be ready for whatever when ya' ready… Yes, I'll be ya' woman, forever ya' lady! You ain't evah gotta worry, I'll be down for ya' baby, uohh!" Sukai sang, "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep it in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang with Charles, "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like that dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way! I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey!" Sukai sang, clapping loudly as the male members of the audience roared in applause when she pointed her index finger across the aisles of the theatre at them… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, clapping along the audience; blind to Charity's awkward clapping along… "Yea, yo, yo! Yes, I'll do the cooking! Yes, I'll do the cleaning… Yes, I keep the nana real sweet for ya' eating! Yes, you'll be my boss and yes, I'll be respecting! Whatever you tell me, 'cause it's game you be spittin' uhhh, uhh!" Sukai danced and rapped cheerfully, as Mr. Bennett continued writing his article. "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep you in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang to Sukai, wrapping his arm around her hip and dancing with his chest against hers seductively; all the while Charles, Lettie and Anne were harmonizing with him. "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey!" Sukai sang in unison with Lettie and Ann harmonizing in the background with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man… Be my mama, I'll be ya' man!" Barnum sang to Sukai, giving her a yearning gaze as they continued dancing and riling the crowd of fanboys, fuckboys and fangirls! Including an infamous playwright and fuckboy aka Philipp Carlyle, who found Sukai's stage presence and her spell cast over Barnum quite arousing and intriguing…

"**U**hh, uhh! Whole crew got the juice! Ya' body game is the truth! My singin' is the proof, them other bitches get the deuce… I might speed in the coupe, leavin' this interview! It ain't nothin' new, I been fuckin' hard wich you… None of them other bitches takin' you, just tell em' to make a U, huh!" When Sukai's rapping became extremely explicit, everyone in the audience was both shocked and impressed! "Make a U, huh?" Lettie was caught off-guard, immediately… "Huh, that's how it be! I come first like debuts, huh… So, baby, when you need that, gimme that word, tell me… I'm no good, I'll be bad, for my baby-ehh…" Sukai sang, sensually and she and Barnum continued dancing to the modernized, hip-hop beats of the band playing in the background harder and harder and more passionately, the more Sukai rapped and sang! "So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' getting ya' share… So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' baby take care… So, you! – I'll be rubbin' ya' down, I'll be on my knees, keep ya' pleased… Be ya' lady and ya' freak, ohh!" Sukai and Barnum sang, simultaneously with Barnum singing the "So, you" lines as well as the harmonizing with Sukai on the "ohh" scat… "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I like the dirty rhythm, you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I know you want it, in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name like, hey Moon mama, hey mama, mama, Moon mama, hey!" Sukai sang, as Barnum passionately and sensually did a body-roll with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, twirling Sukai again and dipping her as he interlocked their knees; and they gazed at each-other with a deeply forbidden yearning! [Sukai: I haven't used that term in a while… Barnum *Flirting*: What term? Sukai: "Deeply forbidden" lol… 😊!]! This intensely sexual ending to the show, made the crowd go wild in applause and Mr. Bennett finished his rough draft for his article for the New York Harold…

**#03: **

**Come Alive… **

**T**he next morning, Sukai was awakening in her apartment at 6:45 A.M. to the sound that would eventually become familiar to her also known as Barnum's knocking on her door… "Hmm? Huahhh! Hmm… Huhh?" Sukai woke up and dashed change out of her pajamas, into her freshly-cleaned school uniform and brooch… "Yes?" She asked, answering the door; realizing it was – "Oh, Mr. Barnum! Good morning…" She bowed to him politely, "Good morning, Sukai…" Barnum blushed, taking in her slim, curvy, bootylicious frame and releasing a quick yet erotic sigh. "Huhh…" He sighed, grunting a bit. "What's up, Mr. Barnum? Come in, come in…" Sukai welcomed him, warmly. "Huhh? Oh, sure…" Barnum nodded, blushing hard. "Thank you for the warm welcome…" He nodded to her, "No problem! It's the least I can do for you, you helped me rent this place anyway. And it has such a beautiful view of the New York skyline, here…" Sukai grinned, standing in front of the window and taking in the soft sunrise… "Oh? Please take off your shoes…" She added, "Hmm? Oh? My bad, forgive me…" Barnum blushed harder, taking off his loafers quickly… "It's not a problem! I should've told you, I don't like wearing shoes in my apartment… Something I learned from all the weird, Japanese animated shows I loved watching back in Alabama." Sukai revealed a secret of hers, shamelessly. "Japanese anime?" Barnum felt a grin forming on his lips… "Yea – yes… Anyway, the crowd seemed to love your show! I think the show was a hit… Your choreography was awesome to dance with…" She grinned innocently, as she sat on her window-seat and pet her small black cat with a golden crescent moon (or bald spot…) on her forehead…

"**T**hanks! The show was definitely fun, for the first night. But I – oh, who's this?" He asked, noticing Sukai's cat sniffing his fingers. "This is Luna, she was a stray I found… I couldn't leave her." Sukai explained, lovingly gazing at Luna who purred and cuddled in her arms… "That's an interesting bold spot on her forehead…" Barnum thought aloud, lol! "Reowwrr!" Luna hissed, getting annoyed with him. "Oh, it isn't a bold spot… It's her beauty mark…" Sukai saved Barnum from a sharp claw-attack from Luna, lolzness. "So, what's going on? You seem a little frustrated." She was extremely perceptive, as well… "Well, I agree our show was a hit but it wasn't a hit with everyone…" He replied, sitting down next to her and handing her the cover of the New York Harold with a black and white picture of their dip from the first song they performed "Come Alive"… "Barnum's Scandalous Circus? It appears that Mr. Phineas Taylor Barnum is now cashing in on, the disturbing, hideous and scandalous oddities of humanity in his new show. One performer in particular, the slutty Sailor Moon has clearly cast on a spell on Mr. Barnum and his wife's angst could be seen vividly in the audience. Is Barnum's show waiting to be art formed in truest creativity or is it another disgusting and creepy flash in the pan?" Sukai read the newspaper, slightly impressed by Mr. Bennett's writing style… "Huhh, he's extremely descriptive…" She thought aloud, obliviously. "That's for damned sure! He thinks for all the highest-class New Yorkers, here… Now, everyone thinks we're a thing in my shows…" Barnum thought aloud, standing up and gazing outside the window; as Sukai found herself subconsciously taking in his bootyliciousness in his tight, well-made pants… "Well, we're clearly not! And I'm sure, Charity is aware of that more than anyone of us…" Sukai blushed, as he turned to her. "She is, Sukai. She and I had a conversation last night; and she trusts you…" Barnum's response was easy to read in-between; "She trusts me?" Sukai's face lit up, in relief! "Yes… And there is something I liked about Mr. Bennett's article." He explained, sitting back down next to Sukai as she stroked Luna's head and Luna hopped off of her lap. "What is it, Mr. Barnum?" She asked, curiously… "The word Circus. I like the word Circus…" Barnum replied, smirking at her as she glanced at the article again. "Yea, Circus… It has a nice ring to it!" Sukai nodded, "I agree, Mr. Barnum…" She blushed warmly, at him. "Call me, Phin please…" Mr. Barnum kept trying to get Sukai to be less formal with him – It wasn't working, at the moment!

_**To Be Continued, Ladies & Gents… **_


End file.
